


Burning Scars

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Cartas, Diseases, Final Alternativo, Fluff, Love, M/M, Yaoi, el final alternativo no es taaan triste, medicamente incorrecto (?), sad shit, triste como la puta madre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime era un reconocido actor de televisión y cine japonés. Todos lo describirían como una persona amable y caritativa; siempre con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, pero en el fondo él estaba completamente roto, no era más que pedazos unidos con cinta adhesiva pero su vida pronto iba a dar un gran giro.





	1. Encuentro.

“Make a wish” es una fundación que busca inspirar a niños y jóvenes con enfermedades de tratamientos complicados y dolorosos, lo que busca es que estos niños puedan cumplir sus sueños para inspirarse y seguir batallando.  
En las oficinas de esta fundación es donde comienza mi historia, la conocía desde hace mucho ya que cuando tenía 12 años se habían contactado con sus padres; su hermano de 10 años, Tobio había sido diagnosticado con leucemia a corta edad y antes de comenzar su tratamiento le habían dado la posibilidad de cumplir un deseo. Esa fue una época difícil tanto para mí como para mi familia, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.   
Me encontraba caminando detrás de una de las tantas secretarias de make a wish, me habían llamado por que había un joven fan mío que le gustaría pasar un día conmigo y obviamente no me negaría a semejante petición por nada del mundo. Me guiaron hasta una habitación y ahí sentado en un sillón un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, su piel era sumamente pálida y en su rostro se veía rastros de las ojeras que había querido ocultar bajo el maquillaje.  
Al verme se paró automáticamente y me miro con sus ojos abiertos, su veía en su cara que batallaba consigo mismo preguntándose que debía hacer, supongo yo. decidí que lo mejor sería dar yo el primer paso.  
-¿Hola? Mhn…eh…un gusto conocerte…soy Iwaizumi Hajime…-me incline un poco para saludarlo formalmente, puede oír como el chico frente a mi dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.  
-Se quién eres. -Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes-S-soy Oikawa Tooru, también es un gusto conocerte. - hizo también una reverencia para devolverme el saludo, se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz y a mí me resulto sumamente tierno ver su nerviosismo acompañado de ese sonrojo en su rostro.  
-Hey… ¿Oikawa-kun? - le pregunte al salir de la fundación - ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer? -   
-Puedes llamarme Tooru si quieres, jamás me gusto realmente como suena mi apellido…y realmente no sé a dónde ir, es decir, pensé un montón de lugares, pero ahora estoy completamente en blanco- Confeso con sinceridad mientras bajaba el cabeza avergonzado. Este chico era realmente dulce. Noté como observaba uno de los puestos de comida callejeros que había ahí cerca.  
\- ¿Hambre? -Pregunte y él asistió - ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Pollo, pescado, carne? Hay un lugar que hace una muy buena…-   
-Pizza. - me interrumpió con una sonrisa  
-Una muy buena pizza. -termine y ambos reímos   
Durante el almuerzo hablamos de muchas cosas; Tooru me conto sobre su familia, su madre y su hermano mayor Tetsurou, me conto que estudiaba astronomía por cuenta propia pero que estaba en el primer año de filosofía en la universidad, dijo que siempre le pareció una genial idea ser profesor, me conto anécdotas de las travesuras que hacían con su hermano y como se cubrían el uno al otro para que su madre no los rete y por un momento el recuerdo de Tobio se cruzó en mi mente.  
Yo lo dejaba hablar y cada tanto decía algo ocasional para seguir la conversación. Su voz era muy suave y relajante, sería capaz de escucharlo hablar por horas sin aburrirme.  
Luego de comer decidimos ir a un parque de diversiones, nos subimos a distintos juegos y me la pase viendo cada reacción de este castaño tan cautivador. La forma en la que reía al agarrarse del pasamanos de los juegos, como se tapaba los ojos cuando el carro de la montaña rusa iba en bajada o como se movía su cabello al chocar en los autitos chocadores.   
Me parecieron bellísimos cada uno de sus gestos; algunos dirían que ser al ser hombre resultaba raro que piense así de otro hombre, pero sinceramente las opiniones de los terceros siempre me importaron una mierda; yo sabía quién era, y eso era todo lo que importaba.  
Más tarde lo lleve a la puerta de su casa y ahí me di cuenta que no quería terminar lo que sea que tenía con él, por más que no fuese nada, no quería dejarlo ir y cuando le confesé ese pensamiento y estuvo de acuerdo en vernos otra vez así que me dio su número de teléfono junto con la promesa de volver a vernos pronto.   
-Tooru, soy yo. te mando el mensaje para que me agregues como habíamos acordado. -  
\- ¿Yo quien?  
-Ehh… ¿Iwaizumi?-  
-Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. -


	2. Nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? - respondí el mensaje un poco alarmado y me asegure que el numero agendado y el del papel que me había dado Tooru fueran el mismo. -  
-Me llamo Tooru, pero no conozco a ningún Iwaizumi, lo siento. –  
-Lo siento, creo que me dieron mal el número. - conteste y no puede evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado  
-Es broma, Iwaizumi-san. Si soy yo. - en su mensaje había muchos emojis de risa. Yo deje salir todo el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones  
-No es gracioso, pensé que hablaba con un extraño. ¡Si me hubiesen secuestrado quedaría en tu conciencia! -  
-No dejaría que eso suceda, Iwaizumi-san. – sentí como mi propio corazón latió un poco más fuerte luego de eso.  
-Deja de decirme Iwaizumi-san, no soy mucho más grande que tú. -  
\- ¿Y cómo te digo? ¿Iwaizumi-dono? ¿Hajime-kun? ¿Iwa-chan? -  
-Todos esos son horribles, Tooru. -  
-Bueno, como sea, será Iwa-chan. –

Fue una conversación absurda que duró varias horas, incluso cuando yo debía madrugar el otro día para trabajar. Obviamente llegue tarde al set y fui regañado por el director, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa que no abandonaría mi rostro en unos cuantos días.  
Pasaron unas cuantas semanas sin vernos hasta que nos pusimos de acuerdo en encontrarnos nuevamente; lo invité a tomar un café.  
Sentado, desde mi lugar en el bar, lo vi cruzar la puerta del local haciendo que la campana de este sonara, ese abrigo marrón y aquella bufanda blanca le daban un aspecto de ser mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Llevaba unos lentes de marco negro y su cabello marrón se encontraba prolijamente despeinado como siempre. Levanté mi mano para que notara donde estaba y lo vi acercarse a mí con esa sonrisa tan bella en su pálido rostro. Estuvimos ahí por 2 horas enteras hablando de nuestras familias, de sus estudios, de mi trabajo.  
De a momentos se creaba un silencio entre nosotros, no era incómodo para nada y me daba tiempo de apreciar un poco más el rostro de Tooru y sus expresiones, noté que cuando callaba miraba por la ventana del bar con ciertos aires de nostalgia y en algunas ocasiones incluso parecía que estuviese a punto de quebrarse y llorar, creo que esa expresión en aquel preciso momento fue la que me hizo consiente de que mi tiempo con él podría ser efímero y de repente una angustia abrumadora se apodero de mí, no estaba listo para perder lo que aún no tenía, no quería tener que alejarme de él ni que él se alejara repentinamente de mí. Ya sufrí una perdida y no estaba seguro de poder soportar otra, pero trague en seco quitando todos los malos pensamientos, me obligue a tener esperanzas para el futuro, me obligue a creer.  
Luego de eso lo acompañé hasta su casa y al despedirnos quedamos en que nos veríamos en mis vacaciones que comenzaban en 2 semanas.  
Durante esas dos semanas no tuve tiempo de nada, el trabajo se volvió muy pesado y pasaba días enteros en el set filmando y se me paso rápido hasta que comenzaron mis vacaciones, ese mismo día vendría Tooru a mi casa.  
Me había dicho que no le gustaban los cines y por eso habíamos decidido juntarnos en mi departamento, ya que al encontrarse en el centro no daba muchas complicaciones llegar. Limpie el lugar para no tener que pasar vergüenza ya que al vivir solo mi departamento solía ser un desastre, compre unas papas fritas y otras cosas para pasar el rato y espere a Tooru que no tardo mucho más en llegar. Al abrir la puerta lo observe con su suéter azul y sus lentes negros llevando una mochila y dos bolsas en la mano, tome las bolsas para que pueda pasar, él se quitó los zapatos y miro el lugar asombrado, yo no pude evitar fijarme que había en esas bolsas; Tooru había traído caramelos y cosas dulces como para alimentar a toda áfrica.  
-Tooru, ¿Todo esto es solo para nosotros? – Lo mire riendo y él se sonrojo hasta las orejas  
-Es que …no sabía que te gustaba…y entre en duda y compre un poco de todo…Tetsurou me dijo que era mucho y no lo escuche. -Admitió con su cara color escarlata  
-No te preocupes. -Dije acariciando su cabeza en gesto dulce  
Después de eso nos pusimos cómodos en el sillón frente al televisor y comenzamos nuestra maratón casera de películas sin bien no puede prestar mucha atención ya que mi vista no se aportaba del joven sentado junto a mí y este parecía poner a prueba mi autocontrol cuando comía esas paletas de caramelo, mi mente volaba a lugares que no debía ir.  
Estaba tan metido en mis propios pensamientos que no repare en que Tooru llevaba un buen rato mirándome con una ceja en alto, al darme cuenta aparte la vista sintiendo el sonrojo que se apoderaba de mi ser  
\- ¿Iwa-chan? ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? - Trague en seco antes de responder  
\- No, no. Nada. -  
\- ¿Seguro? - Dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi arrastrándose por el sillón hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, él sabía lo que me provocaba, no era ningún santo.  
-No me contendré mucho más si estas así de cerca. – Le advertí.  
\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero que te contengas? – Me gire encontrarme con el rostro también sonrojado de Tooru, pero sin embargo no bajaba su mirada, sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los míos. Tomé un leve respiro y acaricien su cuello con mi índice hasta llegar a su barbilla, me acerqué y sin más preámbulos lo besé


	3. Yo.

El beso no tardo en volverse apasionado y de repente nos vimos en vueltos en una guerra interminable. Tooru se dejó caer en el sillón al momento que yo comencé a besar su cuello, de a momentos, cuando lo mordía, el arqueaba su espalda chocándose contra el mío y emitiendo un sonoro gemido cuando nuestros cuerpos calientes se encontraban, pronto la ropa dejo de ser algo necesario y puedo asegurar que esa noche él me amó y yo lo amé a él.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando nos despertamos, no nos levantamos. Solo nos quedamos ahí viéndonos el uno al otro y dándonos mimos suaves, no había necesidad de hablar y yo lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, algo estaba resonando en mi cabeza desde hace unos cuantos días y soy del tipo de persona que no soporta quedarse callado  
-Hey, Tooru…hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, pero no tienes por qué responder si no quieres…-  
-No te preocupes, Iwa-chan. Pregunta lo que gustes. -  
-Bueno…Jamás me dijiste que es lo que te ocurre…tu…Ehh…sabes a lo que me refiero. -  
Tooru bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos para luego verme con sus ojos color café cristalizados, lo entendía, era un tema difícil.  
-Ya sabes que no debes responder si no quieres. - Hable con la voz más suave  
-Leucemia. - pronunció con su voz baja luciendo como si estuviese a momentos de quebrarse como un vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo. -Tengo leucemia. -  
Los recuerdos de Tobio no tardaron en caer en mi mente volviéndose un peso que abandonaba mi cuerpo en forma de lágrimas que no se detendrían.

mi mente se puso en blanco en ese momento y a partir de esas palabras de Tooru no recuerdo nada, pero él dijo que me levante llorando y comencé a romperlo todo a mi paso, el gritaba mi nombre, pero no lo oía, estaba cegado, totalmente cegado y luego me desmaye.  
Cuando desperté estaba en brazos de Tooru el me miraba preocupado mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi rostro con una toalla húmeda, dejo una taza de té y tomó mi mano apretándola con fuerza; me mostraba su apoyo, aunque yo ya sabía que lo tenía y decidí contarle todo, no sé si era la correcto, pero en ese momento me lo pareció.  
Le conté todo: Le conté sobre Tobio, le conté sobre mi depresión, le conté sobre los ataques nerviosos que me daban en aquel entonces y le expliqué sobre que lo de recién fue una especie de recaída. Durante todo el momento Tooru permaneció callado, prestándome toda su atención, no me interrumpió ni una sola vez hasta que termine mi “monologo” volviendo a llorar. Él solo me abrazó con fuerza y dijo:  
-No puedo cambiar tu pasado doloroso ni arreglar este roto presente, solo sé que juntos podremos tener esperanzas para el futuro. Pero una cosa es segura, no estás solo, nunca lo has estado. - No sé si son las palabras que buscaba, no sé si es realmente lo que Tooru quiso decir en ese entonces pero cuando me beso luego de eso me quede atrapado en ese momento donde no existía el dolor por la pérdida de Tobio, donde no existían mis traumas que me acompañarían hasta la tumba y donde, sobre todo, no existía el miedo de perder a Tooru.  
Recuerdo dormir en los cálidos brazos de Tooru mientras él me cantaba una dulce canción al oído, su voz era como un calmante para mí, aterciopelada, tranquila, borraba de mi corazón todo el agobio que lo inundaba hasta hace un momento  
“Otra canción para ti acerca de tu amor  
Porque sé que me quieres aun cuando estoy lleno de fallas  
Desearía que lo vieras desde donde yo lo veo  
Porque todo lo que te rodea  
Es un poco más brillante desde que encontré tu amor.”


	4. Él.

Tobio y yo solíamos ser unidos. Solíamos ser de ese tipo de hermanos que juegan y ríen juntos todo el día y de ser necesario nos cubríamos el uno al otro de nuestros padres cuando estos descubrían alguna travesura que habíamos hecho.  
Fue doloroso verlo quedarse sin su brillante cabellera negra y ver su rostro demacrarse un poco más cada día, pero sus ojos azules jamás reflejaron tristeza en todo ese tiempo. Creo que para su corta edad Tobio era muy maduro y cuando supo que ya todo estaba perdido lo acepto y decidió pasar sus últimos días con sonrisas verdaderas, incluso se negó a recibir el deseo que la fundación le otorgaba:  
-Yo tengo todo lo que deseo y más, no lo necesito. Quizá otro niño lo use mejor que yo. -  
Dijo en aquella ocasión y al momento de partir, partió con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles después de eso, mi madre cayó en una fuerte depresión y mis padres se separaron, yo deje de hablar y de comer por mucho tiempo. Los primeros meses me dedicaba a ver la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Tobio, no tenía el valor para volver a entrar a esa habitación, en el colegio no tenía amigos y mis notas eran muy malas. Al saber eso mi madre se obligó a salir de su luto y decidió que lo mejor era mudarnos ya que claramente la casa tenía muchos recuerdos que dolían. Cuando comenzamos a armar las cajas para la mudanza fue cuando me anime por fin a entrar nuevamente al cuarto de Tobio; todo estaba tal cual él lo dejó: la cama de sabanas azules prolijamente armada, nuestros dibujos pegados en la pared, la pelota de vóley junto al escritorio y los libros sobre este pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el sobre que sobresalía de entre sus cuadernos del colegio, lo tome y en él estaba escrito mi nombre, claramente era la letra de Tobio, la abrí, la leí, lloré, rompí todo a mi pasó. Esa fue la primera vez que llore desconsoladamente por horas.  
La segunda vez que llore de esa forma fue aquella vez en mi casa cuando me entere de que Tooru sufría leucemia y la tercera y última vez fue durante el entierro de Tooru.  
Su hermano, Tetsurou, me dijo que él le había hablado de mí, nos consolamos mutuamente y me contó que quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si Tooru hubiese aceptado la quimio pero que no lo podíamos culpar, él ya estaba demasiado cansado de tantas desilusiones. Cuando todos dejaron el cementerio, me arrodillé junto a su lapida en la tierra recién removida y le canté como él me había cantado a mi aquella noche.  
“Te fuiste volando antes de que yo pudiera hablar  
Yéndote antes de tu tiempo arriba junto a las nubes  
No puede ver lo que sigue, no debería verlo.  
No importa cuántas noches pasen, sé que no te volveré a ver.  
Ahora te has ido, has dejado tu canción  
¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con este dolor?  
¿Qué canción puedo cantar para consolarme a mí mismo?  
Pero, aun así, espero, que estés sonriendo.”

-Ni siquiera me dejaste confesarme- Le hable a la nada con los ojos llorosos, para luego levantarme e irme del cementerio.


	5. La carta de Tobio, la decisión de Tooru: Final alternativo.

“Haji-chan:  
No sé muy bien como decir todo esto, hay muchas cosas que decir en mi cabeza, pero no sé cómo ponerlas en orden, quizá es porque soy muy chico o quizá es porque realmente no sé cómo decir las cosas  
Mamá dijo que pronto me iría y que debía tomarme el tiempo de despedirme de ti más que ningún otro, me explico que posiblemente las cosas sean muy complicadas y dolorosas cuando me vaya así que quería asegurarse de que no que me fuese sin hablarte. A Mamá siempre le importaron mucho los modales.  
No quiero pienses mucho todo esto, no quiero que me recuerdes por mis momentos en el hospital. Quiero que recuerdes nuestros momentos felices cuando solo éramos nosotros corriendo bajo la lluvia en el patio o comiendo helado hasta que nos doliese el estómago. Creo que es mejor quedarse con las cosas buenas más que con la incertidumbre y el “qué hubiese pasado si.” Las cosas sucedieron de esta manera y ya no hay manera de cambiarlas.  
Quiero que sigas adelante, que sigas tu vida, que vivas. Porque eso es lo importante. Quiero que estudies, que puedas seguir con eso de la actuación que tanto te gusta, que te recibas en alguna carrera que te apasione, que conozcas a alguien, que te enamores, que ames. Quiero que seas feliz aun con las cicatrices que yo te deje. Quiero que lo prometas.  
Bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, no te enojes por que no te lo dije de frente pero mi profesora de lenguaje dijo que la carta era la expresión más sincera del amor y me pareció adecuado una carta para ti.  
Te quiere  
Tobio.”  
Tooru levantó la mirada mientras una lagrima se escurría de uno de sus ojos, me tendió el papel de la ya arrugada carta de Tobio para que la guardara nuevamente.  
\- ¿Por qué me hiciste leer esto? –  
-Porque no quiero tener ningún secreto, quiero que conozcas todo de mí y yo conocer todo de ti. - Sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme, pero lo detuve - ¿No tienes nada que decirme? –  
-No, no realmente. - me miró fijamente  
\- ¿Seguro? - volví a insistir.  
\- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber, Iwa-chan? –  
-Casualmente conocía a tu hermano los otros días cuando salía del set, aunque no se puede llamar casualidad ya que fue el quien vino a buscarme. Me dijo que pensabas rechazar la quimio, vino a pedirme si podía hacerte entrar en razón. ¿No pensabas decírmelo? –  
Tooru bajo la cabeza dando a entender que no, no pensaba decirlo.  
-No es asunto tuyo, Iwaizumi. -  
\- “¿No es asunto mío?” Creo que si una persona que quiero está buscando darse por vencido en algo tan importante creo que es asunto mío. Ya se despidieron de mí una vez, no dejare que lo hagan dos veces. Piensa en ello. – Dije refiriéndome a Tobio, tome mis cosas, deje algo de dinero en la mesa y me dispuse a salir del bar donde nos habíamos encontrado con Tooru. Quizás fui un poco brusco pero los 5 meses que hemos estado juntos me enseñaron que en algunas cosas hay que ser de esta manera con él. Esa misma noche recibí una llamada de Tooru, se disculpó y dijo que intentaría la quimio siempre y cuando yo estuviese con él, que clase de cosas que dice este chico siempre, como si yo tuviese la fuerza de voluntad como para dejarlo.  
No voy a mentir, fue un tratamiento muy difícil y de a momentos Tooru se cansaba y quería darse por vencido, pero por suerte no era el único que quería verlo bien. Su hermano, con el que nos volvimos muy amigos rápidamente, estaba constantemente detrás del él ayudándolo cuando yo no podía y viceversa. Fueron 3 largos años donde sucedieron muchas cosas, pero finalmente Tooru ya estaba libre de esa enfermedad que lo ataba. Al fin de semana siguiente luego de esa buena noticia decidí lo que quería hacer.  
-¿Qué hacemos acá, Iwa-chan? Hace demasiado frio. - Dijo Tooru tomando su gorro de lana tirándolo hacía abajo para que tape sus orejas, se cabello corto apenas sobresalía del gorro color dulce de leche.  
-Tengo algo que decirte. – Tooru me miro con esos ojos tan expresivos que tiene -Me gustas, quiero que seas mi novio. - Dije siendo directo por que realmente no sabía cómo encarar la situación, Tooru me miro y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, yo me sonroje totalmente mientras lo miraba sin entender.  
-Pensé que era tu novio hacía rato ya. – y ahí solté una risa yo también, las palabras sobraban en ese momento tan perfecto, en ese momento que atesorare el resto de mi vida, tome a ese bello chico entre mis brazos y sin importarme nada más, Lo besé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las dos canciones que aparecen en los caps son canciones pertenecientes a la banda japonesa "One Ok Rock"  
> la primer se llama "Note n' words" y la segunda "Smiling Down" las recomiendo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el fic.


End file.
